


Burning Hearts

by atinycrashingsun



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avatar the Last Airbender, Death, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Inspired By, Love, Pain, Shelby and Toni slow burn, Shelby is a dumb gay, Smut, Torture, Trauma, War, heart ache, percy jackson - Freeform, promise I’ll update tags as we go, the sexual tension is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinycrashingsun/pseuds/atinycrashingsun
Summary: Shelby’s life was not what you would call ‘normal’. She was eleven years old when she found out she did not belong in the mundane world.Now, the realm that she had learned to call home was at war.She could leave it all behind if she wanted to, she had a way out.But she wouldn’t.She couldn’t.She loves her too much and it just might get her killed.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Hope you all are doing well!  
> As I mentioned in the tags this world that I have made is inspired by: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Avatar the Last Airbender, the Netflix adaptation of Winx Club and of course the characters are from The Wilds.  
> I’ve loved these stories, new and old, and they helped me create Allanor, taking little snippets from their worlds, and making it my own.  
> PLZ READ THROUGH ALL THE CHAPTERS! I worked hard at building the realm.  
> As for you thirsty Shoni shippers, don’t worry, there will be a lot of that ;)

If you would’ve told me seven years ago that the creatures we grow up fantasying and reading about truly exist, only in slightly darker and twisted versions, I would’ve been ecstatic.

Now, an almighty eighteen year old Shelby would tell you a different story.

I was eleven years old when I first discovered that I was no normal human.

I am a water user.

A fairy without wings, a witch, a mage, controller of the elements or whatever you to want to call me from the stories you’ve heard.

It wouldn’t change the that fact that my life was turned upside down, then right side up before my very eyes.

I was having a heavy argument with my parents one day after school about God knows what and the next thing I knew, I felt a force draw me to the kitchen sink. I threw my hands out toward it and it exploded.

And I didn’t just stop at the sink, all the house pipes exploded.

A week later a lady came to my door and asked to speak with my parents. 

At the end of the day I was packing for a boarding school.

The lady that came to my house that day was my Headmistress of the school that I would call home for the rest of my childhood, and introduce me to the world that I would call home for the rest of my life.

Allanor.

As Headmistress Klein explained to me, “There are so many worlds, realms, among us but they are kept separately and secretly from each other for the safety of the people living there.”

I learnt that I had come from a realm called Allanor, but I had no idea how I came to the mundane realm.

Headmistress told me that sometimes people and things escape from their realms and travel to others.

It was all so new and exciting, for the first few years at least. Allanor was so different from the world I was used to. They didn’t have modern technology, or cars, or even electricity. It was like I was jump back in time, literally stepping in a story book.

But then I had to grow up, fast. 

That’s where the happy part of this story ends,

Because Allanor was at war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Cheers it’s almost the end of the week!


	2. Chapter 2

A letter comes in the morning. The first day of August.

A bird flies through my window and drops it on my desk right in front of me. I open it and read only two words,

_Report back._

Then signed with, 

_Headmistress, Gretchen Klein of Aleean Academy._

I let out a deep, slow sigh. “This can’t be good.” I mutter.

A million worries flood my mind, all possible worst case scenarios, making my eyes water. 

“Just get packing.” I tell myself, trying to regain my composure.

In twenty minutes I pack a backpack, write my parents a note and slip out the back door. 

I head to the train station and buy myself a ticket.

I knew this trip well, I’ve been doing it for the past seven years.

I take the train south east, down to the golf of Mexico and walk off the Texan coast into the water. There’s a connecting portal of the two realms right off East Coast beach.

I walk into the ocean, bending the water around me so I don’t get wet and walk twenty-six steps from the shore in a straight line. On my twenty-seventh step I step on an inscribed stone, its always in the same place every time, and as soon as my weight shifts down on it I’m taken under. 

I open my eyes to see tall trees and a cloudy sky through a watery looking glass as I emerge from a river, walking up the bank.

I breathe in the fresh forest air and make my way through the Weaving Woods, careful not to make much noise.

You never know what could be out here these days. 

The school is located in a clearing west of the forest on a large cliff, overlooking the ocean bellow.

Aleean is the perfect place for people like me. A place to learn control.

Air users can learn to fly by jumping off the cliff, water users can go down below to the beach and earth users are close to the forest. The location is helpful.

For some of us.

Fire and mind users are a little harder to include.

As I make my way out of the forest I come upon a huge wall.

It didn’t always use to be there. Before the war started the school grounds were boarded with a simple, iron twisted fence. The crest school of elements proudly sat on top of the gates.

Now in its place, sat a wall of mud and stone over 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. It lined the forest, completely surrounding the school and meadow, stopping at the cliff. There was no entrance or exit. The only way to get in or out was by an air user carrying you on a glider, or an earth user carrying you up along the wall on a makeshift elevator.

I look up at the wall to see an earth user scaling down the wall, coming to a stop a few feet above the ground.

“Ah Shelby!” She teases. “Thought that was your blonde mop from all the way up there.”

I laugh, “Hey Dottie, nice to see you too.” 

“Didn’t think you were supposed to be back yet?” Dot says and offers me a hand as I step up on the dirt plank she’s created from the wall’s edge.

“I got a letter from Headmistress Klein this morning.” I tell her as I wrap my arm around her waste.

Dot raises her hand to the wall and we start moving up. “Oh shit,” she grimaces. “That can’t be good.”

“Has anything bad happened that I should know about.” I ask.

Dot scrunches her nose. “We had an attack a few days ago. Some earth and fire users attacked the wall.”

“How bad?” I look at her.

“Not too bad,” She says. “We had some minor damage but fixed it after they retreated. It was a pretty weak attack. It didn’t really make any sense.” 

“Hmmm, that is strange.” I agree.

“Yeah, Toni’s team sent them running in less then half an hour.” Dot chuckles.

I tense at that. Dot could tell. “She write to you over the summer?” She asks.

“Once.” I say quietly.

Dot nods, “It’s been hard to send messages out.” And then she drops the subject.

We get to the top of the wall and I step off Dot’s platform. “My watch shift is off at dinner, “She tells me. “Catch up then?”

“Sure Dottie.” I smile and give her a wave as she descends back to her look out point.

“Hey bitch!” Some one yells from behind and I jump, turning around to see no one other then,

“Fatin!” I cry as she throws her arms around me, squeezing me in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Good to see you too.” She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek before letting go. “I see Dorothy brought you up so that must’ve been a warm welcome.” She smirks.

“Yeah, yeah.” I roll my eyes. 

“Come on,” Fatin says. “I’ll fly you to across to the school.” She taps the bottom of her staff against the wall and circular, wing like discs shoot out on either end of the pole. A larger one on the top, and a smaller one on the bottom.

“Sure.” I smile. “Thanks.”

Fatin stood at the edge of the wall and put the staff behind her to rest on her back, grabbing the top of the disc. I come up from behind her and pressed my chest to the staff, against her back, laying as flat possible, finding another grip on the top disc. 

“You ready?” Fatin asks me.

“Yep.” I nod.

“Alright!” Fatin laughs. “One, two...”

And on three we fall forward off the wall, wind whipping through my hair and ears. I couldn’t help but holler as we flew. 

When Fatin first got her glider we all begged her to take us flying. Well, everyone except Dot and Martha. Being earth users they were very attached to the ground.

_That supper we snuck out, hoping the teachers wouldn’t noticed a few third year heads missing, and went to the cliffs edge as the sun was setting._

_Martha and Dot came to watch, and Rachel was the first to go with Fatin. She screamed when they dropped._

_Then Leah went, who screamed the whole time._

_Then Toni, who swore the whole time._

_And then Nora, who simply didn’t say a word and just smiled._

_ I went last. _

_ On the drop I screamed and felt my stomach plummet, but soon Fatin levelled us out and we were soaring just above the ocean. Fatin was an amazing flyer, her control was well beyond her age. I laughed as water misted around us. It felt amazing. _

_ Dot gave Fatin a piggy back ride on our way back to the dorms that night. She was out as soon as her head hit Dot’s shoulder. _

We fly across the valley, seeing the school straight ahead, sitting on the hill. It reminded me of a mediaeval castle when I first arrived.

To the left of us was our garden and green house, where we grew and kept all the school’s vegetables and medical herbs. Behind that was the barn where the animals were kept.

To the right of us where two enormous tents that we built a few years back. One was the armoury and the other was a make shift hospital.

We had an infirmary in the school, but over the past few years we set up a hospital outside on the grounds so fighters could get medical attention faster and wouldn’t have to be carried to the school. 

There were students practicing archery and sparring with whatever weapons they chose, along with hand to hand sparring.

You’re probably thinking, why in God’s name would you come back to a realm that is at war. Why not leave it behind? You have a way out.

And that is true. 

But everyone I love is here in Allanor. Of course, I love my parents but these girls feel more like my family then they ever will because they understand. They live the life of having a gift and being at Aleean. I love my life here.

Cause she’s in this world,

And that makes it worth protecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! As usual I’d love to hear what you think if you agree with the elements I’ve chosen for the characters so far.  
> What element user do you think you are and why?  
> Hey ho it’s almost the weekend! Have a good night <3


	3. Chapter 3

Not everyone is born with a gift in the Allanor realm, but it’s more common to have them then not. If you are born with them, your ability usually shows itself around age eleven. 

We’ve been taking in as many children as we can over the past few years, keeping them safe and out the Mad Man’s clutches.

He was a powerful mind user that actually grew up at this school. He was meant to be Headmistress Klein’s successor, but his own dark thoughts brewed in his mind. A dangerous combination with his element.

He was sick of the way things were being run in Allanor. He thought that mind users should have full control over the realm as their elements was the most wise and powerful.

So he expressed he’s new vision to The Master’s Council who rejected him, calling him a “Mad Man”, and that’s how he got his title.

He wasn’t wrong in that saying mind users are the most powerful. They are when it comes to people, making them the most dangerous. It was the least common gift among Allanor and thankfully so. 

Allanor’s history states that when this realm was just beginning, The Five God’s blessed humanity with gifts to evolve: Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Mind.

Mind users could feel other people’s emotions and even learn to control them. Very powerful users, like the Headmistress, could even get into people’s (and animals) minds. She could see people’s memories and thoughts, and even change what they saw in their head.

It was not an element to be taken lightly and the hardest to uncover. Headmistress Klein sent some of her most trusted senior mind students of my year out all over the realm to try and find young mind students as well as other users, and bring them back to the academy. Two of my best friends, Nora and Leah were on the scout team.

If more mind users fell to the Mad Man’s side. He could gain so much more control over people.

That’s how he started gaining power. It started around four years ago. Some mind users agreed with his view and began to follow him. They began to raid small villages at a time, taking control of the people living there, getting into their heads and turning them into soldiers, moulding the children in his vision.

That’s when we started building the wall. The senior earth and air user students worked tirelessly for months. All the fifth, sixth and seventh years trained to fight while the third and fourth years learned how to attend the wounded. The first and second years were kept away as safe as possible, learning their elements.

Young minds are easier to manipulate and control. Powerful, young users will be kept out of the Mad Man’s hands at all cost. Naturally, he wants what he can’t have but we’ve done well defending the school so far. We just have to keep it up.

No one will admit this out loud, not unless the situation was dire enough, but the academy was also the capital’s last line of defence. The realm’s capital, Sul, was just on the other side of the forest. Half an hour by air at most.

If the city began to fall to enemy forces, they would call the most powerful senior students over.

But the Masters would give their lives before that would happen.

We have five Masters at our school. They are considered to be the wisest and most powerful users in the realm.

There was Master Arlow of fire, Master Luna of water, Master Broc of earth, Master Norhs of air, and Master Klein of the mind and Headmistress of the academy.

I got along with some better then others. 

Of course they taught students with their element how to use their power but we all at least got them once in the academy lifetime.

Master Arlow was also the weapons and combat teacher, so he was a hard ass. Master Luna (my favourite) was the healer specialty teacher. Her and Master Broc were also the medic and potions teachers, they were lovely. Master Norhs taught me history when I was first year, from what I remember, he was pretty funny. Headmistress Klein became like a second mother to me. To everyone really, she cares so much for her students.

I looked at them now, sitting at the head table, talking amongst themselves. We tried our best to keep life around the school as normal and scheduled for the younger students. We had regular meal and class times.

It was the senior classes, fifth year and up, that had a little bit of a different schedule.

Some graduate students have been staying back to help look after the younger students and cover activities if needed since our numbers have grown.

The last time I asked, Headmistress said we had over a thousand students.

“Shelby,” A voice says. “Shelby!”

“Huh-what?” I ask, turning to face Dot who was sitting across from me.

“I asked how your break had been?” Dot blinks at me.

“Oh yeah, right,” I say. “Yeah it was fine. Headmistress sent me back with my parents for awhile because she doesn’t know what’s going to happen here.” Dot nods and I continue. “I didn’t want to back. I told her I thought it was bullshit that she would be sending one of best healers away but she dismissed that, said that Master Luna would be fine and there are others.”

“Yeah there are others,” Dot agrees. “But none of them are as good as you.”

I give her a small smile. There was no denying it. I was a good healer, one of the best in our academy and possibly the realm.

Some water uses have healing properties. As Master Luna put it, “Water is the building block of life my dear, it is all around us. Some are given the ability to restore it.”

“How are the girls, I haven’t heard from them over the summer?” I ask.

Dot crosses her arms and leans forward on the table. “I think everyone’s okay.” She starts. “Rachel was the next shift rotation after me so she’s on the wall right now. Nora and Leah are on one for their scouting routes, but it’s been a week so they should be back tomorrow. Fatin’s good and still a pain in my ass. Martha is usually in the garden or the green house, same as always, when she’s off her wall shift. I haven’t crossed paths with Toni much lately, but you know she spends most of her time assisting or teaching combat when she’s not guarding. You’ll run into her more then me.”

I nod and let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. All the girls are okay, which was a relief.

I look back up at the head table. “Why did you really ask me back.” I thought to myself.

“Well Shelbs,” Dot says while she starts to get up. “I’m gonna clock out. I have an early watch in the morning.”

“I think I’m going to retire for the night too.” I say while following her lead. “It’s been a long day of travelling.”

Dot and I make our way through the castle halls to the dorm corridors.

We get our rooms the first day we arrived at Aleean and they are ours for the rest of the time we are here.

I wave bye to Dottie as she opens the door to her and Fatin’s room, then make my way down to the end of the hall, opening the last door on my left.

The room is small but has an amazing view of the ocean from the large window on the furthest wall. On either side of the window, pressed in either corner of the room, were small wooden desks with a simple shelf above them on the wall. Next to them were the beds. They’re the size of a single and the mattresses are a little stiff, but they are home. The beds were pushed up on either side of the room and next to the foot of the beds, against the wall, were small wardrobes.

It was exactly as it was when I left at the end of last year.

My side, the left side of the room, was still tidy. My bed made and tucked in. My books still stacked in alphabetical order. My jars of medical herbs on my shelf were still full and even my pet fish’s bowl was clean. Probably Martha’s doing. (I bought a beta fish on my trip back to Allanor last year. Headmistress was not impressed.)

I still had my cross (that used to be in my room at my house) and a few pictures on the wall. I have one of my parents and few others that I took that I liked. I gave up on trying to explain to the girls what a camera was.

I sit down at my desk, leaning back in my chair while looking out the wind. The sun was just setting across the water.

“I’m back.” I whisper and then smile to myself when I hear,

“Un-fucking-believable!” And the door slams shut as fast as it was opened.

My roommate proceeds to strip off her black long sleeve and under shirt, not even noticing me until I say “Hey.”

She jumps and turns around, blinking a few times as she comes out of her shock. “Shelby,” She breathes. “I didn’t think you would be back yet.”

I smile at her and give her a once over, noticing something on her shoulder.

I stand up from my chair and step towards her, reaching out for her shoulder.

“Dot didn’t tell me you got hurt.” I say softly.

“Because she knew you would freak out.” She points out as I trail my fingers across her shoulder.

She has a huge scar starting up on her left shoulder which then creeps down to her chest, stopping at the cup of her bra. The skin looks pink against her tanned skin. I trace my finger tips lightly down her chest, feeling her breath hitch. I look up and see warm, light brown eyes.

“How did this happen, Toni?” I ask and drop my hand. 

“I got burned.” She shrugs. “Was fighting off the last of the attackers. I have a few new people on my team and one of the rookies was trying to aim at a guy that was coming up behind me and hit me instead.” 

“Who healed you?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” She thinks. “She was a fifth year.”

“Well she did a shitty job.” I grumble.

“Hey, they can’t all be prodigies like you Goodkind.” She chuckles.

“Yes,” I note. “But this is why she shouldn’t have sent me back!”

“Shelby it’s fine.” Toni assures me.

“Do you want me to see if there’s anything I can do?” I look down and start inspecting her scar again.

“Hell no!” She laughs, I can feel the warmth of her breath on my cheek. “I think it makes me look bad ass! And it’s also really fucking ironic, ‘the fire user gets burned’.”

I frown at that and Toni puts her hand on my cheek. “Shelby, it’s fine. I promise.”

I nod. My eyes drift down to her lips. Our noses are almost touching. If I just leaned in a little more-

“Shelb,” She whispers.

That snaps me out of it. I look up at her, blink a few times, and step back. “Uh, sorry.”

Toni looks at me like she was going to say something but I don’t give her the chance. 

“Be right back,” I say quickly. “Just heading to the library for a bit.” And close the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! As usual tell me what you think and if you agree with the elements I’ve chosen for the characters!  
> Also comment what you think yours would be and why! I would love to hear!  
> More Shoni coming your way next chapter!! Muah <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> I decided not to be mean and leave you hanging, so here’s the Shoni fluff I promised to hold you off till the next post!

I’ve been in love with Toni since fourth year.

When we first met, we hated each other.

Or at least she hated me, I never hated her.

We are complete opposites, you see. (Literally, she’s fire and I’m water.)

Toni was harsh and had no filter. She got defensive and angry very easily.

It wasn’t till the end of third year that she softened up to me.

I covered for her one night when she snuck out of the dorm.

_Headmistress woke up our corridor that morning. When she opened the door to our room she just found me in bed._

_Toni came a few minutes later to see Headmistress Klein waiting against the door with her arms crossed and started bombarding Toni with questions of why she was out of the dorm._

_“Where were you?”_ _She scolded._

_“I-“ Toni stuttered._

_“She went to see if we had any herbs in the kitchen.” I said calmly and caught Toni’s eye. “I woke up a bit ago with a headache so, I asked Toni if she could find me some.”_

_“Is this true?” She looked at Toni who nodded in response._

_Headmistress then looked at me and rolled her eyes. She knew we were lying. You can’t lie to a mind user. “Do you need to go to the infirmary Miss Goodkind?” She asked.  
_

_“No Headmistress,” I said. “I think it’s passed.”  
_

_“Very well.” She turned to Toni, pointing her finger at her. “Don’t let it happen again.” She said and closed the door behind her.  
_

_“Why did you do that?” Toni snarked.  
_

_I shrugged. “Cause I wanted to. Is that a problem?”  
_

_Toni looked like she was going to punch me but then she softened. “No,” She whispered. “Thanks.”_

_I felt my face go red. “Uh-yeah, don’t mention it.”_

She stopped snapping at me and being so rude after that. She even sat beside me in lessons that we shared and started talking to me more. (She wrote to me a few times that summer. I still have all her letters.)

By the time fourth year came around we started to get really close.

I didn’t understand then, why I loved looking at her.

Toni was small and didn’t look like much, but don’t let that foul you. Her tiny, 5’3 framed self could take down people twice her size and flip them over her shoulder. (I speak from experience.)

Toni was an excellent fighter. She was extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and had pretty much mastered every weapon available at the school.

She did it all without using her element.

Toni had a lot of trouble learning to control her fire during the first few years of school. I think having the stereotypical “most harmful” element intimidated her, and with her lack of control, she didn’t feel super confident in herself. So, she trained. Hard. In other ways to make her feel like she was equally as strong as the others.

She eventually got over that mind block about her element, (with a lot of extra help and patience from Headmistress Klein and Master Arlow) and her confidence grew. By our fifth year, no one could deny that she was one of most powerful fire users at the academy.

She was also one of the few fifth years to make the combat team. (That she is now the captain of.)

Last year, the Mad Man tried his first big attack on the school. Toni’s combat squad was chosen as one of the first to go out.

_When I found out she was going, I ran to the armoury as fast as I could._

_She was heading into battle, leading, for the first time and I had no idea what was going to happen. My mind kept drifting to the worse possible thought,_

_“What if she doesn’t come back.”_

_I caught her just as she was putting her knives in her leg straps._

_“Toni!” I called and she looked up._

_“Shelby?” She said as I met her. “What the fuck is going-”_

_ I grabbed her face and kissed her,  cutting her off.  _

_ She was stiff at first from being caught of guard but after a second she relaxed and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my waist.  _

_ I broke the kiss and stared down into her eyes. “I wasn’t going to let you leave without doing that.” I whispered. _

_A small smile crept across Toni’s lips and I stepped back out of her arms._

_“Be safe.” Was all I could manage before I turned around and ran into the hospital tent._

_Every spare moment I had that day, I prayed._

_ I prayed so hard with everything I had. For God to protect her and keep her safe. That she would come running back to me.  _

_ She did. Come back, that is. (But she didn’t run.) _

_ It was really rough around here after that attack. I never got to talk to Toni much afterwards, as I was spending all my time healing, then the Headmistress sent me home shortly after.  _

We’ve never brought up that kiss. 

I think it’s because we both don’t know what to do about it.

Maybe she just doesn’t feel the same way. I would rather keep my feelings to myself then risk losing her.

I sigh and rest my face in the book I’ve been reading for the past hour. (Well technically not reading, I’ve been doing more thinking then reading.)

I sit up and close the book, stretching back in my chair before standing up and walking out of the library.

I open the room door and close it as quietly as I can, carful not wake Toni.

I walk over to her desk and blow out the lamp lighting the room before crawling into bed.

I lay there for a bit before finally letting my body relax into the familiar feeling of the mattress.

I’m about to drift off to sleep when I hear Toni wrestling in her bed.

I lift my head off the pillow. “Toni?” I whisper.

Then I smell a familiar sent.

Something’s burning.

I leap out of my bed when I see little flames catch across Toni’s blankets.

“Toni!” I yelp as I grab her, pulling her out of bed and then falling to the floor.

I reach for the fish bowl, carful not to accidentally take the fish, and move some water out of the bowl and let loose on the bed, putting out the flames.

I lay there on the floor with Toni on top of me, breathing heavily.

It takes me a second to get myself together before I notice that Toni’s crying.

My guess, she had a nightmare.

Toni used to have them a lot in younger school years. She would wake up screaming. I would try to calm her down but she usually just told me to fuck off and ran out of the room.

It must’ve been a bad one if it caused her to light her bed.

I sit myself up and bring her into my lap, hugging her close to my chest.

“Shhh,” I try to sooth her and run my fingers through the curls of her long, brown hair. “It’s alright T, everything’s okay.”

I keep repeating those similar lines. After awhile she stops crying and sits herself up, sniffing as she wipes her nose with her hand. I didn’t even realize that I had started rocking her back-and-forth.

“Sorry I woke you up Shelbs,” She croaks then looks at her bed. “And for almost setting our room on fucking fire.”

“No, no.” I assure. “It’s okay.”

“I won’t keep you up,” She says as she goes back to her bed.

I look at her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” She looks over her shoulder. “I’m going back to bed.”

“No, you are not.” I shake my head. “You’re not going to sleep in a burnt bed.”

“Shelby-”

“No Toni,” I say as I get up and crawl back into my own bed, scooting myself all the way over against the wall. 

I lay my left arm across the pillow and pull back the covers. “Come on.” 

Toni signs but doesn’t argue. She walks over to my bed and climbs in, resting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

I pull the covers up over us and wrapped my arms around Toni as she huddles closer to me. (Its a small bed. That’s probably the reason why.)

I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest and I pray that Toni doesn’t hear how fast it’s beating.

I feel the urge to start rubbing her back so I try it, gently rubbing figure eights up and down her back. I wait for her to ask me what the hell I think I’m doing but instead, she just hums in response. I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe.

After awhile, I hear familiar little huffs coming from her that tell me that she’s asleep.

I burry my face into her hair and breathe her in. I stay awake for as long as I can.

I don’t know if I’ll ever get another moment again to be this close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you think! What would your element be and why?  
> I’ll hopefully update in the next few days.  
> Till then lovelies <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day loves!  
> What better way to celebrate than with some Shoni ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

I wake up to feeling Toni get out of bed. 

I watch her walk over and open up her wardrobe. She takes her shirt off and stretches an arm behind her neck. I quietly gasp, watching the muscle shift in her shoulder.

I wait till she has her new top on before I stretch loudly, making her aware that I am awake.

“Morning.” Toni says over her shoulder as I get out of my bed and walk over to my wardrobe.

“Morning.” I say back and begin to change out of my day old clothes.

We’ve never really had a problem changing in front of each other. Of course when we first roomed together we were a little reserved, but by third year we were pretty comfortable.

 _Then in fifth year, Toni got really sick_.

_She was so sick and weak she couldn’t bathe herself. Martha started off that week helping Toni but by the end of it, that job was passed to me._

_That was the first time I saw Toni completely naked and it almost made my heart stop._

_I cursed myself for feeling that way because for Christ’s sakes Shelby, she’s your best friend! I blushed so hard because of course God couldn’t have made me subtle._

“Yeah,” I say. “No problem.”

Toni goes and sits at her desk, handing me the brush when I come up behind her.

“You’d think you’d be able to do this by yourself by now.” I chuckle.

“Nah,” Toni says. “I like when you do it.”

I run my fingers through her hair. It’s gotten longer over the summer. I brush and part her dark curls down the centre of her scalp. Toni holds the right side of hair in her hand as I start French braiding the left side at the top of her head. Since Toni has pretty thin hair, I pull her hair into a tight small weave.

I start humming a song when Toni asks, “What’s your schedule today?”

“I’m going to head to the Headmistress’s office first.” I answer. It’s the weekend today so we aren’t as rushed this morning. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to her yet.”

Toni hmms in response and I continue. “I’ll go and see Master Luna after, she’ll tell me my schedule for now.”

I hate leaving for the summer. I always feel out of the loop by the time I get back to school. Most students usually go home for the summer to see their parents but ever since the war has gotten worse, the students stay all year for protection.

Since this is my last year of being a student, I might get assigned an apprenticeship. At least, I hope I do. Im not sure with some of the grad students saying behind. Usually a handful of students get chosen each year. If was, I would get to assist Master Luna with her water bending and healing class.

The last year of school is usually supposed to be more free. Most of our studies for our academy career are complete, so the last year is really an opportunity to advance in whatever you wanted.

I finish one braid and start working on the other.

“You should probably brush up on your combat skills.” Toni notes and I scoff at that.

“I’ve only been away for like two months, Shalifoe.”

“Still wouldn’t hurt.” She teases and I pull on her hair.

“You just want an excuse to show off and challenge me, thinking you’ll kick my ass.” Then I lean down to whisper into her ear. “But I think you’ve forgotten who gave you that little scar on the bridge of your nose.”

I think I see Toni blush but it’s probably just a figure of my imagination.

_I gave Toni that scar at the beginning of fifth year._

_We were sparring with staffs and Toni was getting a little cocky, push me hard and at a fast pace, but then I caught her off guard with a faint and Toni fell forward as I brought up my staff._

_ Blood started dripping down her face and I  freaked!    
_

_“Oh my lord!” I shrieked and ripped off my tank top, checking to make sure I didn’t get one of her eyes and pressed it against her head. “Toni I’m so, so sorry.”_

_ I started crying and Toni started laughing. “Damn Shelb,” She whistled. “You got me. Shit, I’m  impressed.” _

_ “Stop laughing!” I demanded. “I could’ve taken out one of your eyes!”  _

_ “Yeah,” Toni said with a devilish smile on her face. “But you didn’t, so everything’s fine.” _

_I felt bad for whole month after._

“Yeah, yeah.” Toni huffs. “You got lucky.” 

I laughed as I finish tying off the end of the other braid. “There,” I say, patting my hands on her shoulders. “All done.”

Toni runs her hands over the braids, “Nice job Shelbs, thanks.” She says feeling satisfied.

I walk over to my desk and being brushing my hair up into a ponytail. “My pleasure.” I say.

“I’ve got to head down.” Toni says while glancing at the clock on her desk. “I’m meeting Arlow in the field after breakfast, but I’ll catch you later yeah?”

“Yep.” I agree, shooting her a smile before she smiles back and makes her way out the door.

I quickly make my bed before leaving the room myself. I make a quick stop at the cleaner’s corner to let them know the bed in our room needs a change before heading to Headmistress Klein’s office.

The only classes going on today are combat classes, since it’s the weekend.

I knock on the office door and wait to open it till I hear someone say, “Come in.”

The Headmistress’s office is a big circular tower located the back of the castle.

The walls are stacked with shelves of books and scrolls, and at the back of the tower are stairs leading to the bedroom suit the floor above. 

Headmistress Klein sat at her desk that was in the middle of the room. She was a middle aged woman with a long face and wide blue eyes. Her blond hair was always tied up in a neat bun.

She looks up from her glasses that always sit a little low on her narrow nose. “Ah Miss Goodkind, nice to see you.”

“Likewise Headmistress,” I say with a smile. “I thought I should stop by since I didn’t have a chance to talk to you yesterday.”

“Yes,” Headmistress nods. “I wanted to give you a chance to settle in and catch up with your friends.”

“Thank you for that.” I say and she offers me a chair.

“I’m assuming you’re going to ask why I asked you back earlier then you were expecting?” She inquires while I take a seat.

“Yes,” I answer. “I wasn’t expecting to be back till at least the middle of August.”

“I wanted you to have some time with your parents as you were aware of,” She starts and I nod. “And I feel badly about interrupting that time early-“

“It’s okay Headmistress,” I add quickly. “You weren’t interrupting much.”

She smiles and continues. “I’ve been keeping a watchful eye over everyone as best as I can, especially in your year since that’s who we are depending the most on. When you were gone, the girls, Toni especially, seemed to be off. I was only thinking of you and your parents, being once a mother myself but I never thought that removing you, even for a little while, would throw them off as much as it did since you usually go home in the summers anyway.”

I grimace at that and hold my tongue. I wanted to tell her that I knew that would be the case with some of the girls. Especially Toni. Which is why I begged her not to send me back. I knew I needed to look after people here. To heal those who got hurt.

To keep Toni safe.

She must’ve felt my frustration because she leans forward now on her desk and puts her hand in front of her. “I’ve noticed that Toni hasn’t been herself all summer. Not to say that she’s been unreliable, she’s been anything but that, but I could tell the some of her unsteadiness came back when you were gone and after the recent attack were she got fairly wound, I knew you needed to be back for both your sakes.”

I look at Headmistress Klein and just blink, unable to find any words.

She gives me a small smile, the one she gives when she ‘knows’. “I’m glad your back now. It eases me as well.”

I try for a smile back. “Thank you, Headmistress.”

“Now, away with you.” She says, sitting back up in her chair. “You should head to Master Luna’s office. I’m sure she has much to discuss with you.”

I get up from her desk and nod a ‘thank you’ before exiting her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comment what you think! I would love to hear from you <3  
> I’ll try and get another chapter uploaded today, so we will see about that.  
> Till next time lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter loves!  
> Just setting myself up for a longer one for you next time;)  
> Enjoy!

After talking with Master Luna and getting my placements, I headed to the green house. 

This year I was continuing my study in advanced medical herbs and mixtures as well as water bending combat. I’ve yet tell anyone but I’ve decided that I want to be a field medic.

I’ve already mastered all the healing teachings that Master Luna has showed me and I was sick of staying put.

I step through the open glass doors into the green house and feel the muggy air hit me. 

I proceed to make my way to the dried herb aisle and see someone hanging up dried flowers.

“Martha!” I cry and I rush to give her a hug.

“Oh my gosh, Shelby!” She says and squeezes me back. “I’m so happy you’re back, I missed you!”

“I’m happy to be back.” I say before stepping out of the hug. “I missed you guys real bad this time around. How have you been?”

“I’ve been helping Master Broc with a lot of green house inventory. We’ve been growing and adding a lot more things to our collection.”

“Well, that doesn’t come as a surprise.

You’ve always been one of the most nurturing people I know.” 

“Yeah...” Martha starts then bites at the inside of her cheek.”

“Martha, what it’s it?” I pry.

“Toni couldn’t sleep in your room the first few weeks you left!” Martha blurts out.

“Wh-what?” I feel my face going red.

Martha eyes go wide and she looks down. “Don’t tell Toni I told you. She’ll be mad at me.”

“Why couldn’t she sleep in our room?” I ask.

“She’s started having nightmares again.” Martha tells me. “They didn’t happen a lot but when they did, they were bad. She slept in mine and Leah’s room. It was convenient cause Leah was out on scouting missions a lot over the summer.” 

“She had a bad one last night.” I share. “Lit her bed on fire.”

“Well she hasn’t done that with me but I can image how bad that must’ve been for her.” Martha says, crossing her arms.

“Yeah.” I agree.

“I think she’s lonely when you’re not around.” Martha says quietly. “Having to go back to your room and you’re not there.” 

I think about that for a minute. I couldn’t imagine living in that room without Toni and she’s had to do that for the past two summers. (Usually Toni would go home with Martha for the summer but that was before it got bad.)

“Martha?” Someone calls, (speak of the devil). “Hey Marty, you in here?”

“Yeah Toni,” Martha calls. “Dried herbs section with Shelby.”

“Oh hey,” Toni says when she sees me too. “You guys got something for a headache? I have it from last night.” She says to me and I look to Martha.

“Yep,” Martha says. “Just watered the peppermint and restocked the ginger. Shelby can make you something, I need to help Master Broc make some aloe packs. Call me if you need me.” She says, giving us both smiles before disappearing down another aisle.

I walk up to Toni and check her forehead, which was warm. “Don’t bother with that Shelb, I just came from teaching.”

I move to check behind her ears and neck, feeling for tension. Toni keeps her eyes locked on me.

“Alright,” I say. “Let see what I can whip you up.” And lead Toni to a shelf of crates and pull one out, grabbing a root of ginger.

“That should be okay.” I say and then walk over to the peppermint wall. I grab some shears and sip off a vine.

“You talk to Headmistress and Master Luna this morning?” Toni asks and I nod.

“Master Luna offered me an apprenticeship with her this year.”

“Fuck yeah! That’s great, Shelbs!” Toni smiles. “I know how badly you wanted that position.”

“Yeah.” I smile shyly before moving to a tea making work table. I grab a knife and cut the small root in half, only needed a half for the tea.

I proceed to cut the ginger and mint into ever so small pieces before putting them into a wooden bowl to grind.

“You should come to a senior sparring and weapons class after this. Bring out your knives.” Toni suggests.

I sigh out a chuckle and look at her. “Is there a reason you’re bugging me to come spar with you Toni?”

She shrugs. “Don’t usually see you much during the day. It brings me back to old times, you know?”

I smile and shake my head at her. Before I starting specializing in healing and herbs, I was Toni’s old sparring partner. We started of as that because Toni took the combat class as an opportunity to show me she really didn’t like me. Then after that, it just kinda stuck.

We both chose knives when we picked a weapon for combat class, which meant we were automatic match ups for training. We had very different styles so we were also good teachers for each other.

“If I agree, will you stop asking me?” I say as I grab a glass jar and dump my mix in, then bend some water from the rain water tank.

“Well yeah.” Toni laughs. “That’s kinda the point.”

“Ugh fine,” I roll my eyes. “Heat this up.” I say a move the jar over to Toni who puts her hand on it.

After a few seconds she says, “That should be okay.” And I grab a cup from the shelves and pour the tea.

“Drink two cups of that.” I order. “You’re gonna need it if I’m going to kick your ass.”

Toni barks out a laugh. “You can dream the fuck on Goodkind.” She says and raises her cup to me before taking a long sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise I’ll be back with an update in the next few days!  
> Till then lovelies <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!  
> It’s Erana’s birthday today/tmr depending on where you are so yaaay! We Stan!!  
> As promised, here’s the longer chapter.  
> *SMUT WARNING*  
> Also sorry, I don’t have a lot of experience with fight scenes but I tried!  
> Plz enjoy:)

“Can you just, not be so good at fucking everything?” Toni says as I throw my knife at the target, which hits dead centre on my second try.

I laugh and stick my tongue out at her.

After the green house I went back to our room to change and grab my knife.

“I take heavy offensive to the fact that you’d think I’d suck.” I say, pulling my knife from the target and sheathing it. Toni rolls her eyes.

“My apologies, princess.” She mockingly bows then chucks three of her throwing knives at the target, all hitting a perfect bullseye.

I bite my lip as I watch.

“Ms. Goodkind,” Master Arlow greets me. “I see you’ve come to join us today.”

“Yes sir,” I answer. “Your apprentice was very persistent about it.” I add and hear Toni scoff over my shoulder.

“Ah yes,” Master Arlow smirks, glancing at Toni. “Not surprised.”

“Sir, not you too?” Toni groans.

“Don’t worry Antonia, you’re going to have the opportunity to get her back yourself. Pair up!” He orders. “We are starting with hand to hand sparring. Toni will demonstrate corrections that I cannot.”

Toni was made one of his apprentices during sixth year. Everyone knew she was going to be in graduate year but Master Arlow appointed her early.

During the major attack on the school last year, Master Arlow got a leg injury. Even though Master Luna did all the healing she could, he couldn’t walk as well as he used to. He uses a cane to help with his limp.

He’s always had a soft spot for Toni, (though neither of them would admit that) and Toni has always looked up to him. I think he was the first mentor that she felt really saw her worth in her when she did not.

“Between you two, choose offence or defence.” Master Arlow explains. “Then switch your positions after ten minutes, and for the love of the Gods, Reyna! Wrap your knuckles!” He yells to another student.

“I’ll take defence and you take offence?” Toni offers and I nod in agreement.

We start the warm up drill like normal. I throw hits at Toni and she dodges or blocks respectably.

“Come on Shelbs,” She teases. “I know you’re holding back.”

“Later.” I breathe, trying to keep my focus as I feel beads of sweat running down my forehead.

We switch positions and I take defence. Toni starts off slow, then speeds up quick (asshole). I don’t miss a beat, blocking her punches and see her eyes flash with amusement.

“Alright enough of that!” Arlow calls. “Full body sparring. No serious maiming.”

I take off my shirt and wipe my forehead and chest before tossing it aside, leaving me in a cropped tank top.

I catch Toni’s eyes on me and I raise a playful eyebrow at her. She directs her eyes elsewhere.

“I promise I’ll try to make myself worth your time.” I tease as we get into a starting position.

“We’ll see.” Toni mocks.

And then we start.

Toni lunges forward, swinging her fists. I dodge one hit and bring up my forearm to block and counter the other.

We got back and forth, throwing hits at each other. I get a good one in, leaving a mark on her cheek but then Toni lunges down and side steps me, elbowing me in the rib.

I cough and fall forward, losing my balance for a second before turning around to block.

I push against her but she doesn’t break her hold, so I try something. I hook my leg around her right thigh and take out the back of her knee. She collapses to the side for a second and I use my advantage of size to shove her forward.

We fall to the ground and I pin her, holding an arm above her head and pining the other one underneath me.

I press myself against her, and don’t realize that my thigh is between her legs until I hear her gasp.

I look up at her to see pupils wide and lips parted. Her breathing is uneven, (of course it is, you were just fighting) and hear my heart beating in my ears.

We lay there staring at each other. Toni licks her bottom lip and I think I might lose it.

Then she smirks and notices I’ve loosened my grip on her arm pinned above her head. She brings her elbow up to hit the side of my head, distractingly me as she rolls us over, straddling my hips between her legs and pressing her forearm to my throat.

I wait for her to say something cocky or make a snide remark but she just stares at me, all serious.

I think I’ve made Toni Shalifoe speechless.

Oh my God, I’ve made Toni Shalifoe speechless.

I try and start to say something but before I can we hear Arlow yell, “Toni! Get over here!”

“Guess that’s my cue.” Toni whispers and gets off of me, standing up. She offers me a hand and I accept.

She gives me a small, pressed smile before walking over to help Arlow with a student.

I just stand there, dumbfounded, till I noticed a bucket of water and crouch down to splash my face.

“Pretty hot today, huh?” Someone says and look up to see Leah.

“Hey!” I smile. “When did you get back?”

“Early this morning.” She answers and takes a seat next to me. “My group found four new users: two water, one earth and one mind.”

“That’s pretty good.” I say.

“Yeah.” She agrees. “After I dropped them off with Headmistress Klein I went to my room to crash for a few hours. Now I’m taking a walk around, playing catch up with everyone.

“Well I got back yesterday, so you and me both.” I say and my eyes drift over to watch Toni, who’s showcasing some type of deflection.

“She’s loves you too, you know.”

I look at her, my eyes wide.

“I know you heard me.” Leah says.

“I-“ I try but decide to close my mouth and Leah chuckles.

“When I first met Toni, she was really hard to be around. I know you know that, but it was a lot for an empath. I could feel how angry she was. It was painful. I couldn’t imagine feeling like that all the time.” She glances over to Toni, then back at me. “But I’ve felt a change in her after you guys started getting along. It didn’t feel like she was screaming on the inside anymore.”

I must look taken back because Leah continues. “Don’t get me wrong, she still feels agitated a lot of the time but now she’s...calmer. She’s not as worked up when you’re around, dare I say, she’s almost peaceful. That feeling seems to be mostly subjective to you. I’ve felt it a little when she’s around Martha but it feels different with you. You bring her another sense of comfort.”

I’m so grateful my face is already hot from the weather and activity because Lord, the shade I know I could be producing on my own is embarrassing.

“You two are really annoying,” Leah shakes her head. “I can feel how anxious you get around each other. Wanting each other’s attention and touch. You want more but don’t want to hurt each other, right?”

I nod a ‘yes’ because that’s all I can manage.

“I know it’s not really my place and I don’t mean to get into your guy’s business, but I’ve felt what the two of you feel for each other for years and I just want you be happy.” And with that, she stands up and brushes the grass off her pants.

“I’m going to see if I can find Dot or Fatin.” She says. “See you later Shelby.”

“Yup.” I answer quietly, not sure if she hears as she’s walking away.

I see Master Arlow walking around, watching the students. I get up and walk over to him.

“Sir, might I be able to discuss something with you?” I ask.

He nods. “Walk and talk Goodkind.”

“I want to change to a field medic position.” I explain. “I don’t want to be stationed in the hospital tent anymore.”

“Have you spoken to Master Luna about this?” He asks.

“No Sir,” I say. “I wanted to speak with you first because I know your are in charge of the combat squads and want to know what you think of me possibly being in that position.”

He thinks for a minute before responding. “I have no problem with you taking a field medic position but I ask that you also speak with Master Luna before you decide to make the switch. Healers need to be where we need them most and it definitely wouldn’t hurt having a few more in the field.”

Just then Toni comes up to join us. “Ah Toni,” Master Arlow says. “How would you feel about Shelby possibly being on your squad?”

All the colour seems to drain from Toni’s face. “Uh-sir?”

“Shelby is thinking about switching out of the tent to a field position.” He explains.

“Um,” Toni looks at me. “Yeah, sure.”

“Well it’s not for certain yet.” Arlow adds. “But we have been a little short on field healers, mostly them being grad students, so it would be nice to have a particularly strong one amongst us.”

“Thank you, sir.” I say and dismiss myself.

I walk over and pick up my shirt before heading back to the castle. Toni trails behind me but doesn’t say a word till we get to our room and she slams the door behind us.

“Shelby, what the actual fuck?” She says. 

“What?” I ask, taken back by her upset reaction.

“When the fuck did you decide that you wanted to be a field healer? And why didn’t you ask me about it?” She snaps.

”Excuse me, but I didn’t think I needed your permission.” I snark and take of my tank top, leaving my chest bare as I look for another shirt to put on.

“You don’t.” Toni agrees. “But this isn’t just something you jump into Shelby. God, at least when you were stationed in the tent I didn’t have to worry about you getting hurt.”

“Yeah and how do you think I felt!” I yell and turn to face her. “Just sitting there, not knowing if you’re going to come back. And then you got hurt and I wasn’t around, I wasn’t able to help and it makes me sick! What happens when it’s worse and I’m not there?” I wipe my face as a few tears trail down my cheeks.

“I can’t handle that Toni.” I whisper.

She steps closer to me, placing her hands on my shoulders, then rubs them up and down my arms soothingly. “I just can’t promise that I can protect you out there.” She whispers.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” I say, leaning my forehead against hers. “I need you to trust me.”

I bring my hands up to hold her neck, placing my thumbs on her cheeks. “Do you think you can trust me?”

“Fuck, if I don’t trust you Shelby,” She breathes. “I have no trust at all.”

“I need to hear you say it.” I tell her.

“Yes,” She nods against my forehead. “Yes Shelby, I trust you.”

I can’t help it anymore. I pull her lips to mine and kiss her.

It’s deep and slow, and I can’t help but moan.

That shocks me and I break the kiss, feeling embarrassed. I try to step back but Toni wraps an arm around my waist and then brings her hand up to pull me close by the back of my neck.

My hands find their way back to her neck and I hold her there.

Toni licks at my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I open my mouth.

Her tongue slides against mine and I can’t help but gasp at the sensation.

My hands slowly wonder from her neck to her shoulders, trailing down her chest to her stomach and under the helm of her shirt which gets me a gasp from Toni.

She stops kissing and looks at me. I begin to ask if I did something wrong but then Toni says, “You’re sure?”

I relax and lean in to kiss her. “I’m sure.” I say against her lips.

Toni closes the space between our mouths and I start bringing up her shirt (and undershirt) and bring them up over her head, tossing them aside. 

I hug her close, ravaging in the chest to chest contact and run my nails down her back. 

Toni groans into my mouth and I smile against the kiss. 

She brings her a hand up and tugs the tie from my hair loose, running her hands through it as it falls against my back. 

She pushes me back against my bed till my knees give out and I sit back on the mattress. We both start undoing our shoes and kick them off before Toni climbs on top of me, straddling my hips.

She runs a hand down my chest and I shudder. 

“You want pants off?” She asks between kisses. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” I breathe. “Yes, please.” 

“Your God wouldn’t be impressed with that mouth of yours Goodkind.” And she bites my bottom lip. 

I must be dreaming. This can’t really be happening.

I start undoing the belt to her pants and take it off with one good tug. 

“Proud of yourself?” She smirks. 

“Shut the fuck up and help me get these pants off.” I order and Toni laughs, climbing off me to unbutton and take off her pants, along with her underwear. 

“Lord...” I say as I take her in. 

She leans forward and kisses me, making her way across my cheek to my neck, then trails down to my chest and to my stomach before undoing my pants. I lift my hips as she pulls my bottoms off and discards them on the floor. 

I fall back against the mattress as she climbs back on top of me, holding herself above me by her forearms as she settles a thigh between my legs. 

“You almost killed me when you did this today.” She says, her voice lower and huskier than normal.

“My apologies.” I say then gasp as she shifts upward, grinding into me. 

“Is this okay?” She whispers and I nod. 

She kisses me gently and slowly before she trails kisses down my neck and to my chest, kissing around my nipple before looking up at me for permission. I nod and she takes it into her mouth. 

I gasp and can’t help my hip when they rock up. I grab her waist, my nails into her hip as she sucks my nipple and roll it between her teeth. 

Heat pools between my legs as she kisses her way over and takes my other nipple in her mouth. 

Once she’s satisfied with that she comes back up and kisses me hard, knocking my head back into the pillow. 

She slowly starts trailing her hand down my chest but stops below my navel. She rests her forehead against mine and swallows.

“Yes.” I whisper. 

She nods at that before letting her hand dip down lower, feeling the wet heat between my legs. 

We both gasp against each others lips and Toni breathes out a “fuck.”

She runs her fingers down before coming back up and starts stroking my clit. I give her some directions here and there but it doesn’t take much to get me worked up. 

My breathing gets ragged and Toni presses sloppy, open mouth kisses to my neck. 

“Inside.” I demand and Toni dips her finger lower and gently presses inside, groaning at the feeling.

She gentle moves in an out at a slow rhythm and I moan for her to put a second one, which she slips in easily.

Toni quickens her pace after that and it sends me over the edge.

I gasp Toni’s name as my head tips back. My back arches as my muscles clench and a shiver runs down my body.

Toni pulls out when I relax and collapse into the bed. She runs her fingers through my hair as my breathing steadies and gently kisses my cheek.

I smile and kiss her on the lips. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” I confess.

“Really? Toni asks and rests her chin on my chest. “How long?”

“Since fifth year.” I say.

“Fuck, me too.” Toni laughs. “I didn’t think you thought of me that way but then you kissed me last year and I thought it was too good to be true.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about that afterwards.” I whisper. “I didn’t know what to say and was worried you didn’t feel the same.”

“Well, I definitely did.” Then she kisses me. “And I definitely still do.”

I kiss her back and then rolls us over so I’m on top. “Tell me what you want, Shalifoe.”

Her eyes go wide and she licks those God damn lips. “I want you in me.” She tells me. “I want you to look at me.”

I lean down to kiss her as my hand makes it’s way down her chest, squeezing her breast which earns me a whimper before working my way lower. My fingers trace the out line of her abs before and then finally dips down between Toni’s legs.

“I can’t ever stop looking at you.” I whisper and Toni gives me a look so tender that I’ve never seen before.

I waste no time, pressing two fingers easily into her and she moans into my mouth. I let her adjust before pulling in and out at fast pace and flicking my thumb over her clit.

Toni comes quickly around my fingers and gasps against my mouth, trying to retain eye contact with me. I move slowly, working her through her organism before I feel her body relax and pull out.

“Holy fuck,” She breathes and kisses me. “I don’t think it’s ever been that fast.”

“Well then, I guess we will have to work on your endurance.” I smirk and she playfully hits my arm.

“What time is it?” She asks and I look over to check the clock.

“Around four o’clock.” I answer and Toni hums in response. “We have a few hours before supper.”

“Great.” Toni says. “You get to stay on top for me then for a few hours.”

“Oh really?” I say and raise an eyebrow.

“Yep.” She says, hugging me close and I chuckle, burying my face in her neck.

“You’re such softie.” I whisper.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you.” She teases and kisses the top of my head.

“Noted.” I say. “But I advise against killing your squad healer. You might need her.”

“Shhhhh,” Toni says. “Let’s hope I won’t.” 

I press a kiss to her cheek, (the mark I gave her earlier has faded) before resting my head back on her shoulder and sighing into her neck. 

Toni starts rubbing my back and gently scratches at my scalp. 

This just feels so right. 

We. 

Us. 

Why didn’t we figure it out sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I’d love to hear from you!  
> Promise I will try and upload in the next few days.  
> Till then lovelies <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> I’m sorry I’ve been a little IMA this week, I’ve had a lot of shit to deal with.  
> Anyway, with that being said please enjoy:)

The next few weeks go by and everything is normal. 

So normal, that its actually terrifying. 

I have a have bad feeling that’s nagging me in the pit of my stomach because it’s just been so quiet damn quiet around here it’s unsettling. 

Classes have been normal. I start off my day in the green house working with medical herbs and mixtures. Then I head over my senior healing class, which lately consists of healing any students from combat training or stocking and cleaning the hospital tent. After that, I go and assist a first year water user class, grab a bite to eat, then help teach a second year healer class. 

If you tried hard enough, you could even pretend that the war didn’t exist. That we were just at plain old school. (Well, for Allanor).

I couldn’t now thought, not pretend, with the addition of being on the combat team. 

I went from having one or two hour long combat class weekly, to having one everyday for hours at a time.

Thankfully, Master Luna supported my decision of changing to a field medic but boy, the first week of training kick my butt.

And of course, Toni bugged me about my stamina, which to that I said, “Fuck you.” 

She smirked at that and said, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to do that later.” Which made me go scarlet. 

Lord, this girl will be the death of me, (if the war doesn’t get to that first). 

I’m still getting used to waking up next to her. I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of it. 

The sun is finally up now and shining through the window, casting a warm light across the room. I turn to face Toni and smile. 

We’ve moved the room around and pushed our beds together since we always ended up in the same one anyway. 

I reach out and gently trace a finger across the constellations of freckles all over her face, brushing my finger along her forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, nose and finally lips.

Toni hums and opens an eye at me. 

“Morning,” I whisper. “You sleep okay?”

“Mmhm.” She sounds and I take that as a ‘yes’. 

“As much as I would like to stay here,” I say as she pulls me closer, “I need to get up.” 

Toni groans and buries her face tight to my neck. 

“Come on,” I say, wiggling away from her grip and get up, giving her a quick kiss to her forehead before changing. “Would you rather Headmistress Klein get you up instead? Or worse, Master Arlow?” 

Another groan from Toni.

“You know he would.” I tease. “He’d be so pissed he’d come barging in and smack you out of bed.” 

“No,” She says, sitting up, putting her hand up to me. “Just-no.” 

I laugh as I tie my hair up in a messy bun and walk over to the bed. “I’ll see you in a bit.” I say, leaning down to give Toni a kiss. “Don’t miss me to much.” 

“And they say I have the big ego.” Toni states, breaking out in a laugh and I roll my eyes. 

“You’re an ass.” I say as I head out the door. “Get going, Shalifoe.” 

I stop at Leah and Martha’s room and knock on their door.

I wait for a minute before I hear someone stumble behind the door and it’s Dot who answers, “Hey Shelby,” She says, offering me in. 

“You have a later shift today I take it?” I say to Dot. 

“Yep, I switch off this afternoon. I just needed a herb from Martha”. 

“Shelby,” Martha asks, clearly flustered as she fiddles around her desk, “do you have the papers from yesterday? I can’t remember if I grabbed them or you.” 

“No I have them Marty.” I assure.

“Oh thank God,” She sighs and slings her bag over her shoulders. “Master Broc would not be happy with me if I lost those innovatory papers.”

We say goodbye to Dot, rushing out the door before Martha says, “Master Broc seems a little off lately, even anxious.”

“Master Broc is always anxious.” I say as we hop down the stairs. 

“Yes,” She agrees. “But this is different. He’s keeping something from me, which he never does. He’s awful at keeping secrets.” 

“Well, do you have any idea of what he could be hiding?” I ask.

“No,” Martha answers. “And that’s what is scaring me. It must be bad if he doesn’t want to tell me.” 

“Mmmm.” I think about that for a moment. I knew that Master Broc and Martha were pretty close. He was a quiet man, very soft spoken, that no one really payed a lot of attention to and Martha formed a strong attachment to him first year. 

I think Martha really missed her parents and Broc seemed pleased to have someone who wanted to listen. 

We make our way through the entrance hall and out the front doors. 

Once we step on the grass, Martha hold her hand out and the grass beneath us quickly ripples and moves us forward, across the meadow lawn to the green house. 

We greet Master Broc and I go straight to packing mixtures for the infirmary while Martha gets to tending to the plants. 

My brain goes on auto pilot as I repeat the packing process and the hour goes by quickly. 

It isn’t till my water bending class is at the beach that the alarm sounds off. 

We hear the faint, frantic beating of many drums. A low rumble coming from above us. 

We look to Master Luna, “Quickly, children.” She orders. 

We step into the water and raise ourselves up to the top of the cliff on individual waves.

As soon as my feet touch down on solid ground I run. 

I make it to the armoury as most of the combat squads are finishing gearing up. 

I buckle on forearm covers and grab a breastplate and water capsule as I run out of the tent. 

My eyes catch Toni’s in the crowd of people running around and I go to meet her. 

“What in God’s name is going on?” I say, removing my knife from my waist and strapping it to my thigh. Toni helps do up my breastplate buckles. 

“There’s some activity outside the wall.” She says, pulling them tight. “A small group has approached us.” 

“Small group?” I repeat and sling my water capsule on my belt and secure it. 

Water users can’t create their elements from themselves like mind and fire users, and don’t have the element at a large disposal like earth and air users, so we carry our element around when we need to use it. 

It’s true that we can take water from plants around us but we can’t do that without killing them and we would need to take a lot to use in a fight. 

We can actually control a lot. 

Even people. 

But that’s forbidden and I’ve never seen it happen. 

“We are being sent out to assess the situation.” Toni says. “Arlow is coming with us.” 

“Wait, why.” I ask. 

“Because he’s here.” Toni looks over at the wall. “The mad fuck apparently wants to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how quickly I’ll get another chapter out but I promise I won’t be away for more then a week!  
> Thanks for your support <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> Sorry the chapter is on the shorter side but all I can say is you’re gonna wanna hold on for the next one!  
> As always, plz enjoy:)

I’ve never seen what the Mad Man looks like, so I don’t really know what to expect. 

The earth users on the team manoeuvre us along the wall. As we ate scaling down the outside edge I could see a small clump of people, half a dozen at most, standing at the forest’s edge. 

“Keep calm and your head clear,” Arlow instructs. “He will pry at you. Make it hard for him.” 

We step off the platform once we reach the ground and slowly go to meet the crowd. 

Two archers from the group start to raise their bows as we start walking toward them but a man steps forward from the back of the crowd. 

“Hush children,” He chides, waving his archers down. “There will be no need for that.” 

“What is your business here?” Arlow states.

“Well, hello Master Arlow,” says the front man. “You’re looking well.”

“What do you want, Maxus?” 

“My my,” The man (who I assume to be Maxus) laughs. “Come now Arlow. First name bases are we?” 

“Would you prefer I call you by your title, Mad Man?” Arlow bites. “What do you want.”

A smile creeps across the man’s face. I would say everything about him seems fairly normal compared to the villain I made in my head. He’s fairly short for a man, dressed in black robes with a shaved head. 

He might’ve not looked like an evil conquer, if it weren’t for his eyes. They were wild, unreadable and the colour of violet. 

I’ve never seen purple eyes before. I probably would’ve called them pretty if they didn’t belong him.

“Are you fucking deaf,” Toni snaps. “Or just stupid? Answer the question.”

“Toni,” Arlow warns. 

“Ah,” The man says and looks to Toni, clearly amused. “So this is the infamous Antonia.” 

Toni tenses at my side. “What’s it to you?” She asks. 

“Well, I mean, it’s no secret that you’re a very powerful fire user.” Maxus says. “My little attack team I sent a few weeks ago determined that statement to be true. You could be very useful to me, you know. Oh and I was sorry to hear of your little burn accident.”

Toni starts to step forward but I put a hand on her shoulder and Maxus’s eyes shoot to me. 

“Hmmm what do we have here?” He says, narrowing his eyes at me. “You’re a new face to me, aren’t you?”

I stair back at him in response and his eyes lower to my waste, noticing my water capsule.

“A water user!” He throws his head backing laughing and few birds fly out of the trees. “Oh my, if that isn’t truly ironic I don’t know what is.”

He turns to his group. “Would you believe this,” he says, then turns back and points at us, “I feel that this water user is our dear Toni’s lover.” 

Toni lights flames in the palms of her hands and that brings the snickering of Maxus’s group to a stop. 

“Toni, no.” I whisper and turn to face her. “This is what he wants, don’t let him have it.” 

She looks like she wants to punch me (and I think she might) but then she nods, setting her jaw and clenches her fists, killing her flames. 

A give her a small smile and grab hold of her hand, turning back to face Maxus. 

“You must be very lonely if you are so easily amused by a teenage relationship?” I state.

He’s eyes flash dangerously, “What’s your name girl?”

Before Master Arlow can protest against me answering I say, “Shelby.” 

The smile that grows on his face makes my skin crawl. “The healer.” 

“I won’t ask again, Maxus.” Arlow interjects. “Why are you here.” 

“Always straight to the point with you huh,” He mocks. “No fun with you.” 

Our side stays quiet and he scoffs at us but proceeds, “I’m here to ask you to peacefully surrender the school.” 

There’s an awkward silence. Then Arlow starts laughing, “You can’t be serious?” 

“I am indeed.” Maxus replies. “I have no interest in wanting to bring harm to the younger generation. We can avoid the children having to get hurt. I know of many of them to be a great use to me and will help shape our future.”

“I’m sorry-know of?” Arlow repeats. 

“Well yes,” Maxus says. “My little friend in there keeps me updated quite frequently.” 

Shocked emotions play through our group. I look at Toni, panicking and she squeezes my hand, trying to reassure the both of us. 

“Oh my,” Maxus gasps dramatically. “Did you really not think of that?” 

I look to Arlow, who looks like he’s about to stab his cane through Maxus’s chest. 

“Maybe you did,” Maxus muses. “But your optimism hoped it not to be true.” 

“Are you done?” Arlow says through his clenched jaw. 

“Well, I was hoping to speak with my old teacher,” Maxus pouts. “Where is Gretchen hiding?” 

“She is not available, nor are you worth her time.” Arlow snaps. 

Maxus sighs. “How sad, but oh well, be a dear and tell her that she has three days to surrender the academy. If not, I will take it by force.” 

“You will do no such thing.” Arlow spats. “Now leave. Your followers do not want to be introduced to my combat team.” 

Maxus puts his hands up in a mocking surrender. “We will be back in three days time.” He reminds. “Pleasure as always, Master Arlow.” 

He bows his head and we watch him turn around and lead his group back into the forest. 

I’m the first to speak as we watch them disappear into the trees, “What the hell are we going to do?” 

“There’s a mole in the academy,” Toni says what we don’t want to hear. “And it could be anyone.” 

Arlow turns to the nine of us, “You will not say a word about this to anyone.” He orders. “You do not want to find out what I will do if I learn that you couldn’t keep your mouths shut. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes sir!” We answer. 

“Good.” He says. “Now Trace, Amber, take us back up and over.” Then looks to me and Toni. “You two are coming we me. We are going to have a little talk with the Headmistress.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my update schedule is very random at the moment but I promise I won’t be away for more then a week!  
> Till next time lovelies <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I’m backkkkkk <3  
> Yes I know, I’m a few days late.  
> I blame physics and chemistry and life being a little shitty.  
> Hopefully the smut in this chapter will make up for it hehe.  
> NOTE: *SMUT WARNING*  
> Anyways, I’m not super happy with this chapter yet so I might change it a little, so if I were you I’d reread before next chapter just in case I do.  
> Enjoy!

“Three days,” Headmistress Klein grabs hold of her desk to steady herself. “Three days?” She repeats, shocked.

“That’s what Maxus said, yes.” Arlow says.

“Did he say how big of army he’s bringing?” She asked.

“No,” Arlow replies. “We can only assume the worst, especially from Maxus.”

Headmistress Klein rubs her hand against her chin, clearly stressed. “Why is he going for us first? We are heavily guarded and I assumed he come after us if the capital fell but it hasn’t been captured. We only truly have around five hundred who are able to fight.”

“Maybe he needs something that’s here,” Toni interjects. “Or someone.”

“What are we going to do about the mole?” I ask. 

“I’ll have to handle that myself.” Headmistress Klein says. “I’ll call my senior mind users in for a meeting. It’s fairly normal that I do that, they won’t suspect anything out of the ordinary, so if there is a mole in the group their guard should be down. That’s when I’ll check, see if there’s anything in their memories and hopefully they will be clear of anything. I’ll send my most powerful mind users across the school to cover as much ground as possible. I will cover the younger years, they won’t suspect anything of me being around them but if the mole is among your age group,” she gestures to me and Toni. “They would be. It would be less suspicious if someone your age, a peer, was inspecting.

“What are we going to do for preparation?” Arlow asks.

“Let us not spread the word about this yet, I don’t want there to be more panic. Make sure there is enough weapons and armour for the fifth years and up.” Headmistress Klein walks around her desk and sits in her chair. “Make sure the wall is heavily armed and have our strongest earth, air and fire stationed evenly at the lookout points when the time comes.” She then looks to me, “How’s the infirmary stock?”

“We are plenty full.” I answer.

“Good.” She says. “We shall keep our focus on the wall. We need to defend it as it is our protection and our greatest advantage. I shall speak with Master Luna about moving the senior healers stationed in the tent to a wall placement and keep the fourth and third year healers stationed in the tent as a last resort. If worst comes to worse, we Master will have to split up. Three of us will go on the wall, one shall be on the school ground and the other one shall be in the school with the younger years. We need to keep them out of this fight as much as we can.”

“We can make more medic packs for the ones that’ll be going on the wall,” I say, “like the ones that we carry in the field.” 

“Yes,” Headmistress Klein nods. “That would be very helpful Shelby. I shall travel to the capital and inquire what is happening over there.”

“Maxus probably has scouts out all over,” Toni points out. “He’ll see you if you travel by air.”

“And that is why I will use the underground passage.” She turns to Master Arlow. “Master Broc and I shall leave immediately. His apprentices can cover his classes.” Then she turns to Toni and I. “Thank you both for your time, you’re dismissed.”

We nod a goodbye before exiting the office and I could hear the headmistress say, “We will call a Master’s meeting late tonight-“ to Master Arlow before the door closed.

“What are we gonna do now?” Toni asks.

“Well,” I reply. “Guess we should start on the preparation. You check the armoury and head to the wall. Have the squad team help with making sure the weapons are stocked there and on the ground. I’m going to go double check the infirmary and take any supplies needed from there to make more medic packs.”

“You know, you’d be a good squad leader,” Toni gives me a small smile. “Wouldn’t mind you being assistant captain for our squad.”

“Aren’t I already one by relationship standards?” I laugh and Toni rolls her eyes. 

We never really announced our relationship to our friends. It just kinda happened.

_We were at breakfast, the first one we were all together since everyone being back, and Toni had to head out so she gave me a kiss goodbye before running off.  
_

_Everyone looked at me as I tried to keep my blush down.  
_

_Fatin sat there with her mouth open and eyes wide. “Holy shit, actually?!”_

_“Why am I not surprised.” Rachel sighed._

_“About fucking time!” Dot laughed._

_“Yeah, finally.” Leah said and Nora agreed.  
_

_“I’m so happy for you guys.” Martha smiled._

_“Pretty sure we all are,” Dot chuckled. “Long time fucking coming.”_

_“True that Dorothy but now to the important information,” Fatin wiggled her eyebrows. “You two do it yet? If so, how was it? Does Toni like to be topped? She totally gives off sub vibes, though she’ll never admit it-”_

_“Nope, okay-I’m out. Not listening to this,” Rachel said and got up to leave. “I’ll catch you bitches later.”_

_We all said bye to Rachel and Fatin turned back to me._

_“So?” She smirked. “I’m totally right, right?”_

_“Sorry Fatin,” I said and took a sip from my cup. “My lips are sealed.”_

_“I can think of many things those lips would be sealed around,” Fatin teases. “Specifically on Toni’s body.”_

_That received many groans and responses from the group as I almost chocked on my water,_

_(Nora) “Um okay-“_

_(Leah) “You’re horrible.”_

_(Dot) “Don’t need an image, Fatin.”_

_(Martha) “Fatin please, she’s my sister!”_

_“Oh come on, like you guys weren’t curious?” Fatin said matter of factly._

_“Nope, not really.” Nora replied. “But of course the person with a publicly high libido would be.”_

_We laughed too hard at that._

I’m so grateful to have such supportive friends. Back home, in the mortal realm, I would be labeled as gay and that is still quite the controversial topic for people there.

Here, love is neutral. No one would blink twice about seeing a person with someone of their same gender or having multiple people in a relationship. 

It was hard sometimes, to go back home and see all the homophobia and hate. I hope someday that my home realm can become as free as Allanor.

“Okay, I’ll see in a bit then?” Toni asked, disrupting my thoughts as we walk out of the school.

“Yes love,” I agree, “I’ll see you back in the room.” And I give her a kiss on the cheek before heading off to the medical tent.

I start by looking through all the supplies and only take what I need.

Healers can heal just with water but it takes a longer time, so over the years we’ve come up with mixtures and pastes that help speed up the recovery. 

I pack gauze cloths and many mixtures for burns and deep cuts. They can help ease pain and help stop bleeding, act as a clot.

It takes me about an hour and a bit to make thirty medic packs. I realize I have to cut out more gauze strips and restock them which is taking me longer than I would like.

After I finish with that I head over to the greenhouse to pack up some aloe packs to take to the tent tomorrow as we were now running low.

I check the time, it was about early evening and I decide to head back to the room.

I walk in to see Toni facing an open wardrobe, wrapped in a towel, wet hair dripping down her back.

“Hey.” She says, glancing over her shoulder.

I walk up behind her, placing a hand on her hip and with the other move her hair to the side, exposing her shoulder.

I started planting kisses and working my way up to her neck. Toni hums and tilts her head to the side, giving me more room.

I move my hand from her hip and slid it to her front and slip it through the folds of fabric.

Toni gaps a little as my fingers touch her stomach and make their way lower and lower, stopping between her legs. 

I wait for the nods and then dip a finger between her legs, taking a light pace, stroking her clit.

She fall back into me for steadiness and her head leans back on my shoulder.

With my free hand I tug the towel off her and let it drop to the floor. I reach forward over her and close the wardrobe doors.

I spin Toni around and push her up roughly against the wardrobe. I press myself against her, sliding my thigh between her legs and quicken my working finger.

Toni gasps against my mouth and I bite her bottom lip.

She brings her hands up and winds her fingers wind into my hair, scraping her nails into my scalp which causes an unwilling moan to escape my mouth. 

I feel Toni’s legs are start to shake and she falls forward a little on my thigh. Her hands fall from my hair to grip my shoulders.

Her heavy breathing was making it harder for her to keep a kissing pace so I push my hand through her hair, grabbing a handful and pull her back from my lips. 

I rake my teeth across her neck, nipping gently and feeling her pulse throb against my lips.

Her breathing becomes quicker and quicker till she’s gasping and let’s out a moan as her legs give out from under her.

I press her forward against the wardrobe to steady her and my finger slows pace.

“Fatin thinks you like to be topped,” I tease, kissing her slowly. “Should I finally confirm that to be true?”

“Fuck off,” Toni says, her voice hoarse.

I laugh as remove my finger from the wetness pooling on my thigh and put it to my mouth. 

Toni gapes as she watching me suck them clean. 

“Oh fuck me,” she whispers, her pupils growing dark. 

“I did,” I state. “And it sure didn’t take long.” 

Toni lifts her chin and harrows her eyes at me. She pushes me off of her and her hands make their way to the hem of my shirt and rip it up over my head.

“Bet I can can cut my time in half with you,” she smirks and kisses me before shoving me back onto the bed. 

“You can try,” I counter and her devilish smile lights up on her face. 

I shut up once she climbs on top of me and undoes my bra.

I know it isn’t going to take long. 

She’s never going to let me live it down.

Lord, take pity on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t have a lot of school work for a bit since we are starting new units, so I will be uploading more!  
> Till next time lovelies ;) Muah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> Omg the planning that has gone into this -who knew you needed to do that to write lmao (I’m kidding, I knew that)  
> There’s a lot of dialogue in this chapter so I tried my best!  
> Big thanks to my bestie for being my inside man and helping me organize my thoughts.  
> Enjoy xoxo

We wake up in the middle of the night to someone frantically knocking on our door. 

“What the fuck?” Toni grumbles and lifts her head form where she was sleeping on my chest. 

The knocking repeats. “What time is it?” I groan. 

Toni get’s out of bed and lights the lamp on her desk, checking the clock, “It’s past midnight,” she answers and opens her wardrobe, grabbing a robe to cover herself. 

Knocking starts for the third time and Toni goes to open the door, “Oh for fucks sake, seriously-“

“Toni,” I hear Master Luna’s voice. “I’m so sorry to wake you and Shelby but you two are needed. Please come quickly.” 

“Master Luna, is everything alright?” Toni asks as I grab my robe and tie up my hair. 

“No, but we will explain. Hurry now.” 

We rush out of our room and I shut the door behind us. We follow Master Luna through the castle, the torch light on the walls illuminating our path, and head to the teacher’s corridors. 

I grab hold of Toni’s hand as we walk and she gives me a reassuring squeeze. Master Luna stops at Arlow’s office, knocking before opening the door. 

We follow her inside to find Master Arlow and Master Broc standing around the desk talking with Leah and Martha. 

Master Arlow looks to us, “Good you two are here. We are still waiting on Master Norh as he went to fetch Fatin from her night shift on the wall. They should be here soon.” 

“What about the headmistress?” I ask, noticing her absence. 

A dark look falls over the Master’s faces as we hear Master Norh knock and enter with Fatin.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we called you here,” Master Broc starts. “And it’s because we have a rather unsettling problem,”

“What’s going on?” Leah says the question right out of my head. 

“Well, um-“ Master Broc brings up a shaking hand to adjust his wire framed glasses. “Maxus has taken the capitol. We don’t know how he managed to do it, and so quietly, but he has. We should’ve known something wasn’t right. The headmistress said that communication with the King hasn’t been constant in a few weeks and then with Maxus threatening the school directly, it confirmed that something was off- and as you two know,” he gestures to me and Toni. “The headmistress decided to take a trip to capital, with me accompanying her, only to learn that-“

“It was bait,” Toni finishes. “He was trying to get Klein out of castle.” 

Master Broc nods. “He was there waiting for us when we entered the throne room and attacked us. He has captured the headmistress and sent me back to deliver the message that he’s going to take out the masters one by one, starting with her.”

“Separate the queen from the hive,” Fatin says. “He’s trying to psych us out by holding a ransom over our heads.” 

“And you are completely sure you weren’t followed on your way back through the tunnels?” Master Arlow asks. “The last thing we need is them finding a way into the castle.” 

“They followed me out of the castle’s tunnel entrance,” he recalls, “but I lead them astray and lost them. I created a new tunnel on my way back and once I reached the castle I sealed it off.” 

“I didn’t know we had secret underground tunnels.” Martha says. 

“Headmistress Klein had me create one to the castle when the war started.” Master Broc explains. “So that transportation for meetings could be done secretly.”

“So Maxus has the Headmistress now?” I clarify. 

“Yes,” Master Broc says. 

“Is he going to torture her?” Martha looks like she’s about to be in tears. 

“I don’t know child,” Master Arlow grimaces, “but I would probably assume so.” 

“Christ, well what are we going to do?” I ask. “How are we going to save her.” 

“He will hold off on killing her till he attacks the school,” Master Norh confirms. “He’ll do it when everyone is watching.” 

“We could send a rescue team and invade the castle.” Toni offers. 

“No,” Arlow shakes his head. “That’s too risky, they will be expecting that.” 

“And Master Norh is right, he will bring her with him, use her as leverage. Once we have eyes on her we can assess the situation.” Master Luna says. “But till then we have to stay here and prepare. That is what Gretchen would want us to do.”

“Okay, then why the hell have you called us here?” Fatin asks, leaning on her staff. 

“Because you are the future,” Master Norh states, “and we know that some of us,” he looks at the other Maters, “aren’t going to come out of this alive.” 

“Wait a minute-“ Toni starts. 

Leah’s eyes go wide and Martha gasps, “This is what you’ve been keeping from isn’t it?” She asks Master Broc. 

“Yes.” He answers. 

And that’s when it hits me. My friends, including me, of all the different elements.

“You’ve picked us to be the next Masters,  
haven’t you?” I ask them. 

They all nod. 

“We’ve discussed for awhile now,” Master Luna says, “and we are all in agreement-“ 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Fatin puts up her hand in a halt. “Slow your roll, I’m not even an apprentice and isn’t that the reason why you choose people for it? To see if they’re right to take your place? I don’t qualify for this shit.” 

“Oh come now, Fatin.” Master Norh starts, “You’ve already taken on a leadership roll with the air users on the wall. I’ve never given it a title because I knew you’d have this reaction.”

“But why are you choosing me?” She demands. “Because I’m powerful?” 

“Well of course that’s a factor,” Master Norh answers, “but no Fatin, it’s because you are the embodiment of a free spirit and that in itself, is the essence of air.”

She looks at us, completely shocked and we offer her smiles and nods in affirmation. 

“You are the five we have chosen as our successors.” Master Luna states. 

“You are the most powerful of your generation,” Master Arlow adds, “but being a master isn’t just about power, it’s a responsibility. You are to be trusted with Allanor’s people, with its future.”

“Yes,” Master Luna smiles sadly. “Being Master is about being the balance of our world. Masters are picked as a group by the generation before them. You have to work well with each as you are the ones to create harmony.” 

“Your generation was undoubtedly the one to take our place.” Master Broc says. “For us not to recognize this would be selfish.” 

“Okay, but what if you all survive?” Leah asks. “What would we do then?” 

“Continue to live your little lives,” Master Arlow laughs. “We are aware that this is a lot to have riding on your shoulders, as you are just starting to say goodbye to your teenage years, but we need you to be prepared for the worst. If we all survive, you shall continue to train or travel or do whatever before transitioning to teaching and taking over at the academy when the time comes for us to retire.” 

“We have it all in writing as well.” Master Luna assures. “When the time comes, you shall take your pledge and sign the book of the Master, then it is when you shall receive your receive Masters mark.” 

Getting the Mark of the Masters is one of the greatest honours in Allanor. It is a metal, circular disc -with each Master’s respective element- which is then heated up and presses into your skin, leaving a mark. 

A burn mark. 

I remember reading about it in my history book for the first time and cringing. 

Lord this was a lot to take in. I take a deep breath in and let it out. 

Toni, sensing my overwhelm, let’s go of my hand to wrap her arm around my back and leans into me.

“It’s important you do not say a word about this,” Master Arlow orders. “I fear for what Maxus would do if he found out.”

We nod in understanding and the Masters dismiss us to go back to our rooms. 

Toni and I are the first to leave and head back to the dorm corridor. 

We hear foot steps echoing along the hallway, coming up from behind us and turn around to see a trio of people, one of them being...Janette? 

She was another mind user in our year. Bright ray of sunshine but awfully annoying. 

“Hey Janette,” I say, “what are you doing-“ 

Her hands come up so fast to my and Toni’s neck. I hear a clicking sound and something cold presses against my skin. 

My vision starts to blur and I start to feel very dizzy. 

“Toni-“ I mumble, before I lose my footing and fall to the floor, my eyes closing into pitch darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to upload as soon as I can!  
> (Heads up, the next one is gonna be really dark idk whats wrong with me.)  
> Till next time lovelies <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> Omg this took me so long to put together.  
> I’ve rewritten this so many times lmao  
> Sorry this is so dark, Maxus is truly one of the most evil characters I’ve ever written!  
> *WARING: TORTURE IN CHAPTER*

“Shelby!” I hear someone cry. “Shelby, wake up!” 

I groan and open my eyes to see Leah huddling over me. She’s a mess. Her face is bruised and her cheek is bleeding. 

“Leah,” I breathe, “What happened?” 

Tears fall from her cheek. “He took us from the school.” 

I sit up, feeing my muscle scream at the sudden movement, and notice my surroundings for the first time. 

We were on the cold, stone floor of a prison cell. 

I look up to notice a small, square window. Through the bars I could see a cloudy sky. 

“How long have we been here?” I ask. 

“I don’t know,” Leah says. “Toni and I were the first to wake up when they were moving us in the castle. I attacked the people who were carrying me and then Toni joined in. I don’t know how long she’d been awake before me, but we were outnumbered and they threatened to harm you guys if we didn’t stop-“

“Who else is here?” 

“You, Me, Toni, Martha and Fatin.” Leah continues. “I don’t know where their cells are but before Maxus threw me in here with you he had his men take me and Toni to him. He asked us to join him which we rejected and that made him angry. He told me that I should be taught a lesson for starting an attack so he had people start to take me away but Toni convinced him to take her instead. She’s taking a beating for me as we speak. I’m so sorry Shelby-“ Her shoulders start heaving as she sobs. 

“Shhhhhh,” I sooth. “You’re alright. Let’s see if we can get you cleaned up.” 

I look around the cell to see if there’s any water. It hasn’t rained in awhile so there wasn’t any residue around the window and there wasn’t a bucket of water or anything left for us. 

They thought they were being so smart by not leaving any water around me. 

Idiots. 

They shouldn’t have given me another person. 

“Leah,” I say. “I need you to keep crying.” She looks confused at first but then I crouch down next to her and bend a tear off her face, levitating the water in my palm. 

She cries till I have about a coin size of water. “This will do,” I say, “ let me take a look at that cut on your cheek.” 

I grab the bottom of my robe and wipe the blood off her face before making the water spread out over her cut. 

Slowly the water is absorbed and the cut becomes smaller till it disappears. 

“How are you so calm?” Leah asks. 

“Me getting all upset isn’t going to help our situation,” I state. “All we can do is sit and wait and pray for some patients. Someone will have to come sooner or later. There’s no way we are getting past those bars by ourselves.”

“I’m not a very patient person.” Leah says. 

“I know.” I say and offer her a small smile. 

She sighs then lays down with her head on my lap. “You’re really good at that.” 

“Good at what?” 

“Pretending,” She states. “Calm on the outside but screaming on the inside.”

I chuckle at that. “You know, sometimes I really don’t like you empaths.” 

“I don’t like me either.” Leah jokes. 

We are quiet for a minute before Leah speaks again. “Why did you come back Shelby?” She asks. “You could’ve stayed home, away from this war.”

“The headmistress said I was needed here.” I say. “And this is my home.” 

“But you could’ve stayed in a safer home.” She says.

“I could’ve,” I agree, “but I think you know the answer.” 

“Yeah,” She whispers. “Toni.”

I nod. “There could be a hundred wars going on and still the only thing I seem to care about is love.”

Leah sits up and leans her head against the wall.

“Isn’t that what’s on everyone’s minds?”She whispers. “Even the ones that won’t admit it.”

I frown and turn my head to her. “Love?” 

“Loved? Wanting to be loved? Isn’t that what we are all afraid of? That we won’t be?” She closes her eyes and sighs. 

I think about that for a minute before I distract myself with picking at the hem of my robe. 

We sit there for what feels like hours before we here foot steps coming towards us and we are greeted by two men on the other side of the bars. 

“You,” the one with the torch and keys points to me, “blonde girl, get up, let’s go.” 

I stand up and walk towards them as he unlocks the door. 

“What about her?” I nod to Leah. 

“Boss just wants to see you,” He says. “She stays.” 

“If I were you,” the other one says and pats his crossbow. “I wouldn’t try anything.” 

I turn to Leah, “I’ll be back, promise.” 

She nods and I walk out of the cell. Crossbow guy grips my arm as the other one re-locks the cell.

We walk down the stoned hallway and I check the other cells along the wall, looking but finding no sign of Martha or Fatin. 

We turn left to another part of the dungeon and meet a short staircase leading to a dark wooden door. I’m shoved up the stairs and torch guy knocks on the door and opens up to another guard who welcomes us in. 

We walk into a circular room-the bottom of a tower I’m guessing-with about half a dozen guards standing along the wall.  
I skim my eyes to see that it is mounted with all different types of clubs, knives and whips. 

Torture devices. 

That’s when my eyes find their way to the middle of the room and I feel my heart sunk and all the air leave my lungs. 

Leaning over a rock boulder with her hands shackled to it, was Toni. 

The shirt of her back was torn and she was bleeding. Lashes ran all down her back and her arms. 

“Ah Shelby!” Maxus turns to me, running the whip trough his hands to clear it of blood. “Glad you good join the fun.” 

Toni looks up at me. Her face is all swollen with colours of read and purple. Blood is dripping from her mouth and the side of her head. 

I try to lunge at him but the other guard grabs hold of me and the two pull me back. 

“You see Shelby,” he starts, “there are two people in this world. Ones that need to be taken down by physical force and ones who need to be taken down by emotional force. Clearly I misjudged your Antonia here, she apparently needs both.” 

He strikes her again. 

“Stop!” I scream, my voice coming back to me. “Please, stop.”

“Ah ha but I wasn’t wrong about you,” he smiles and wipes the blood splatter from his face. “You have complete free will here, my dear. You have a choice. You can join me willingly or...” 

“Or what?” I snap. 

“Or I will have to keep having fun with our dear Toni here,” he gestures behind him. “You have a choice Shelby. What will it be?” 

“Shelby,” Toni croaks, “don’t.” 

“Think of the new world that we could build!” He steps closer to me. “You could be apart of it.” 

“Shelby,” Toni says again. 

“No more harm would come to Toni,” He assures and reaches to touch my cheek, “And you could stand by my side. You would make such a beautiful bride.” 

I feel completely shocked. So, I do the natural response, 

I spit in his face. 

“Don’t you touch her!” Toni yells and fights against her restraints. 

Maxus laughs and wipes his face before turning back to Toni and kneeling down to her level. 

“Now you,” he grabs her face and hold her jaw, “won’t cause me anymore trouble and will agree to follow me. I would hate to have to punish Shelby if you’re uncooperative.” 

Toni tries to shake his grip but he doesn’t waver, “Do we have an agreement?” 

Toni’s gaze is stone cold. 

“Ah good girl,” he says, getting up and pats the side of her cheek. “See Shelby, we all have free will and a choice. Now, I will give you a day to think the proposition over as I understand our union is a big proposal.” 

He goes and hangs the whip back up on the wall and dismisses his guards, releasing me from their grip. 

“I’ll give you ladies some privacy as you clean up.” And everyone files out of the room. 

Maxus drops a small bucket of water and a cloth before he closes and locks the door. 

I wait till I hear footsteps disappear and rush to grab it. 

I hurry to Toni and fall in front of her. I take her face in my hands and brush the hair from her eyes. I kiss her forehead and hear her sigh. I bring my face to her lips and kiss her gently, ignoring the blood.

“I’m so sorry.” I whispered, holding back a sob. 

“Its okay Shelbs,” She says. “You’re here now.” 

I take in a deep breath and nod. She was right. We were together right now and I need to focus on healing her. 

I dip the cloth in water then wring it out before wiping her face. 

“You always have to be such a hero, don’t you?” I whisper. 

Toni furrows her brows. “Hmmm?” 

“Leah told me you took this beating for her.” 

Toni nods, “She wouldn’t have been able to handle it and I wasn’t going to let him hurt her. I know you would’ve done the same.” 

I huff in response to that. She was right, I would have. 

“So you know where Leah is?” She asks. 

“Yeah,” I reply, getting up to take a look at her back. “We were thrown in a cell together before they brought me to you.” 

“And the others?” 

“I don’t know.” I say and gently reach out to move some fabric back to inspect a gash (there are about fifteen) and Toni flinches. “Sorry, babe.” 

“All good.” She grunts.

I levitate the water from the bucket, leaving a little bit behind at the bottom. I bend the water in a blanket form on her back and cover as many of the lashes I can. 

“This will sting a little.” I warn as the water makes contact with her skin. 

Toni nods but holds still. I think about my energy flowing through my body, to my finger tips and into the water. Slowly but surly, the cuts start to close as the skin absorbs the water. 

“What’s our plan.” Toni asks. 

“I don’t know,” I admit. “But I don’t think we can bust out of here by ourselves. We don’t even know how we got captured or what’s going on at the school.” 

“So we’re sitting ducks.” Toni sighs. 

“For now,” I say. “We know he’ll be back and we will see how much we can get out of him.” 

Once the wounds on her back heal over I split the excess water and move it to her arms since she has a few deep cuts on each. 

“There’s no fucking way that I’m letting that creep marry you.” She states. 

“Good,” I say. “Cause there’s no way in hell I ever would.” 

“Yeah,” Toni laughs. “Cause you’re gonna marry me.” 

I feel a little gasp escape my lips. I finish treating her arms and move to sit in front of her. 

Toni’s eyes are wide, like she’s just had the realization of what she’s just said. 

We stare at each other, shocked, then I start smiling and giggling against my will. “Okay Shalifoe, someday.”

I cup the side of her cheek and she leans into it. “Okay.” She whispers. 

I notice I almost forgot about the cut on her head so I take care of that. 

I bend the rest of the water from the bucket to her shackles, “Hold your hands in fists.” I order and freeze the metal cuffs around her wrist. 

I unthaw and refreeze the cuffs a few times, trying my best to weaken them. 

I freeze them one last time before getting up and head over to the weapons wall. I choose a club with a solid end (though it has spikes on the bat) and a thick knife. 

I turn around to Toni and she raises an eyebrow at me. “You telling me you want try something new Shelbs?” She laughs. 

I can feel myself blush. Thank God for the torches around the room. “I think you’ve had enough beat downs for today.” 

She smirks as I walk over. “Turn your head the other way.” I order and she does. 

I hold the knife to one of the cuffs and with the bud handle of the club, I strike it.

It takes me a bit, but I finally get them off and I collapse to the floor exhausted.

Toni comes up besides me and pulls me into her. She kisses the top of my head, “You’re amazing.” She whispers. 

I smile and let myself sink into her. 

I sit there, taking in this little bit of quiet, knowing it’s going to be awhile before we have a moment to ourselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to make my weekly update time.  
> Till next time lovelies!


End file.
